monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sealena Tidesdale
Sealena Tidesdale is the daughter of a siren. Her name is a parody and mix of Selena Gomez's and Ashley Tisdale's name Sealena started out as a customized Create a Monster Sea Monster doll. Sealena is owned by JackandDannysGirl on deviantart. Personality Sealena can be very overdramatic and overreacts to everything, bad or good. She dreams big and has loads of self confidence. She loves attention and the limelight but she tries to remember the little people that help her along, though sometimes her big head causes her to forget. She sees herself as a superstar and likes to feel important. Sealena loves to act and wants to be a famous actress someday. She’s already under the impression that she’s a phenomenal actress and will be incredibly famous and rich. Her future plans often go to her head and that makes her seem self centered. Sealena hates being compared to her mother, a famous singer. Sealena strives to be her own person and create her fame on her own. She hates the thought of piggybacking her way to stardom and is determined to do things on her own and in her own way. Sealena’s family has quite a bit of money but Sealena is interested in making her own wealth through her dream of being an actress. Physical Appearance Sealena is tall and has purple skin with pink fins on her legs and arms. She also has pink swirls decorating her skin. She has a swirl coming out of the corner of her right eye. She has light blue eyes. Her hair is light blonde with dark brown underneath. She has pink streaks on the left side of her head. Monster Type Sealena is a siren, a sea creature that resembles a human female and is known for its hypnotizing voice leading sailors to their deaths. Sealena’s mother is a famous singer in the Monster World named Aquamaria Tidesdale. Unlike her mother and most sirens, Sealena is severely tone deaf and can’t sing a note to save her life. Relationships Family *Sealena’s mother is Aquamaria Tidesdale, a famous singer. Her father is her mother’s manager. Friends *Sealena is good friends with Draven Ultasin and Alli Scaleiotti, whom are her acting friends. She is also friends with Sirena Aquarius, Serene Song, Algea Dragonne, Shinano Kawa, and Laken Le'Fright. *Sealena looks up to Operetta D. Phantom and asks her for acting tips. Enemies *Sealena has no set enemies. Romance *Sealena has no romantic interests at the moment. Clothing Basic Sealena wears her hair in a ponytail tied with long beaded ribbons. She wears a green tank top with pink ruffles and a sequined front. She wears jean capris and a blue knit shawl around her waist. She wears hot pink high heels with silver anchor heels and brown rope straps with a dark blue heart on the front strap. She wears gold seashell earrings, gold bangles on her right wrist, a copper arm band on her left arm, and a gold necklace with pink gems around her neck. Pet Sealena has a pet female crab named Sandy. Sandy has a bit of an attitude and can be a demanding nuisance for Sealena. Skullette Sealena’s skullette is a skull with eyelashes and finlike ears. It has a pink swirl at the side of its right eye and pink detail on the ears. It wears gold seashell earrings. Gallery Sealena.png|Sealena's basic look Sealena doll.jpg|Sealena as a doll Sealena pet.png|Sealena's pet Sealena skull.png|Sealena's skullette Category:JackandDannysGirl's OCs Category:Original Characters Category:Siren Category:Females